Percy the Son of Lupa and Lycaon Part Two
by purplelittleninja
Summary: Percy is now an alpha of a pack and Annabeth is learning the ways of a pack. Percy gets captured by the Avengers. Will they see him as a threat or will they have him join the Avengers to save people? As Lycaon's plan comes to a full circle will Percy be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Tony's POV:**

"Tony, are you listening?"

I glanced up, "what yeah what were we talking about?"

Steve sighed, "there's been a sighting of that weird kid again."

"Well, should we all suit up and follow the lead?" They have been looking for this kid for a long time always showing up when things go wrong with a blond girl at his side. Some have even said that they saw him in the woods in several states. His name was Perseus Jackson, and his files were almost nonexistent. It bugged him that they knew so little. Then anytime we get informed that he's in an area a giant black wolf seems to follow him. If only Thor were here, he might have been able to tell us that the hell was going on.

Natasha stood slamming a file down, "the girl he is always with is Annabeth Chase who went missing at the age of seven. She's the only real lead we have so I suggest we don't follow some sighting and we follow something concrete. Her dad and her moved from California to be closer to some camp she goes to. They live in an apartment building in Manhattan."

I stood, "well let's go visit them. Man, Just before we start to move buildings, we finally have a lead."

Steve led us to the helicopter "now remember this is just a kid, so we need to do anything in our power to avoid conflict."

I couldn't help but smirk, "well then Cap I guess I will behave. Talk before shooting, right?"

We knocked on the door, and a man opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Mr. Chase? Is your daughter home?"

" Why would you like to talk to Annabeth? Is she in trouble?"

Natasha shook her head, "No sir, we would like information on Perseus Jackson. She seems to be with him a lot."

He hesitated, "Percy is her boyfriend. But I can assure you; he is a good kid."

Nat, stood straighter, "We will be back for some questioning if you could just give us a call when your daughter returns."

"I will, um... anything to help you. Have a nice day."

He closed the door, and we started to walk away, "He knows something."

"I agree we should stay close by if they stop by later today."

Hours went by before two teenagers finally came into view. Perseus and Annabeth were holding hands. They were smiling, and Tony almost felt bad for ruining their day. Wonda and Vision were still at the towers, packing their things before the move. It would've been so easy to have Wonda use her powers, and there would be little physical fighting.

"Is everyone ready?" Steve said.

 **Percy's POV:**

I stopped and sniffed, "Annabeth to you smell that?"

She was still new to the whole werewolf thing, "I smell nothing abnormal. Is something wrong?"

I leaned over, "just act normal and start walking towards camp; I think there is someone following us. They were here earlier." My skin tingled my true form wanting to be free from this scrawny human form to protect myself from the feeling of danger. I hugged Annabeth, "Just go to camp, and I will catch up."

"But Percy, I can help."

"No you don't have total control yet you can hurt others."

She let out a low growl, "fine be careful."

I smiled, "aren't I always?" She rolled her eyes and kissed me one last time before turning around in the opposite direction. I looked around once and quickly made my way down the street. I could hear her now, she was close, and her steps were quiet.

"Perseus Jackson, can I speak to you?" I turned when she said my name. She had red hair was wearing all black, and everyone seemed to back up in acknowledgment of her presence. "This way please." She walked down an alleyway away from bystanders. I glared and slowly followed against every instinct I had to run. I held Riptide, still in pen form in a death grip. Annabeth should already be near the camp borders, so she was safe.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Natasha Romanov with Shield; you are wanted for questioning."

I stood straighter, "why?"

"You are dangerous, trouble seems to follow you, and from what Shield has gathered on you, you are an unknown threat or could potentially be an asset. I'm sure you may know me as Black Widow from the Avengers."

I shook my head, "nope I don't, and I'm not going with you."

"You don't really have a choice."

I scoffed, "Well, that would be kidnapping."

"You need to come with us."

I turned around when a loud thud echoed behind me. A man made of metal stood with his hands up that had a glowing circle in the middle. "We don't want any trouble kid."

"Look I am not going with you. I have done nothing wrong. "

"Please just come quietly." They were mortal, so riptide wasn't going to be any help. Brute strength seemed to be the best option, the less they knew about me and my powers the better. I growled as I threw a hard punch at the man of metal. My knuckles burned at the contact, but the feeling of crushing metal and seeing him flying back was enough to numb the pain. I heard a swoosh and quickly reached my arm out to the side and caught a red and blue shield that seemed to vibrate with power. I cocked my head to the side looking at a man clad in the American flag. "You know this is kind of boring."

"Oh great the kid has a sense of humor." The man of metal said before he launched himself at me, knocking me back underneath him. The shield falling to the ground with a loud clank. I growled and shoved him as hard as I could. My skin was burning, the wolf scratching, begging to let loose it's rage. It was maddening. I quickly turned and ran out of the alleyway before I lose my control. I sighed in relief knowing Annabeth wasn't here or everyone would be in danger. A bitten has a harder time keeping control especially when a full moon is only a few days away.

I cried out when the damn shield collided with my leg, I fell to the ground and quickly tried to get back up when. He crashed into me with the strength that no mortal should have.

"Get. Off. Of. ME!" I practically roared. I could barely hold it together; I rolled out from under him, my skin was burning. My head was pounding, and I was losing all rational. I shifted, screw the keeping secrets. It looks like I'm not going to get out of this without a fight.

"Did everyone see that?"

"Yes, Steve. You see that big dog man? Let's play go fetch."

"Tony, really. Dog jokes?"

I snarled when the woman came running holding a gun. There was no way I was going down without a fight, and someone is going to be going home losing a limb. No, I need control. I said to myself and focused. I can't cause any more questions. " _Shift Percy. Damn it turn back."_ I groaned, the wind knocked out of my lungs. Control was a struggle and shifting back to fight all those instincts made my muscles clench and bones ache. I was knocked down again a strangled cry as a needle plunged into my neck. I tried to claw at his face, but my arms felt weak. "Wha- what did you do?" My words slurred.

He was panting, sweat around his blue mask, "I'm sorry, but we had to." Then everything went black the clawing and scratching underneath my skin finally stopped as sleep took over.

 **Tony's POV:**

I shook my head, Perseus' temperature was dangerously high. His bruises were already starting to heal. Clint walked in after being called in, "You finally got him?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Hey, my kids had a theater thing I had to go see."

I took samples of his blood and started to process it, "Friday let me know when the blood is done being tested." I looked at the table noticing the pen that was in his pocket has disappeared once again. I pulled it out of his pockets, "okay Steve before I lose my shit can you please put pants that don't have pockets, this pen somehow ends pack in his pocket. Then we should move him in case he wakes up. He is going to burn through the sedative and I do not need a giant wolf running around my lab."

"Giant wolf?"

Natasha snorted, "yeah this kid can turn into a giant wolf like that." she snapped her fingers. Clint picked up the gold pen and removed the cap. A giant sword appeared, "holy crap. Did you know this would happen?"

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I pulled the cap off." His hand went right through the blade without any damage. "It won't cut me. I just go right through it."

"Wicked. Hey, Cap go take him to Hulks containment room." We all looked down. Hulk was gone, missing. We haven't heard from him or Thor. When Cap came back Perseus was still sleeping soundly and I was looking at the lab results. Wonda and Vision now joined us in the discussion.

"Well, what does it say?" Natasha asked.

"That he's impossible. He only has one half of DNA which is from his father who happens to be no existent as well. The DNA we have goes back hundreds of years ago which would make his father dead or some kind of mutated human like those at the school."

"How can you explain the lack of his mother's DNA though?" Natasha asked.

I shrugged, "we just need to wait and ask him ourselves. For now, let's continue packing for the move to our new headquarters. Friday please let us know when Perseus Jackson is awake."

"Sure thing Mr. Stark."

We didn't have to wait long about an hour later Perseus was awake and angry.

* * *

Percy's POV:

I woke up with a start. I was in a room that had all glass except for a small portion which had a sink and a toilet in it. I felt for riptide only to be met with pocket-less pants, great. I hissed as I stood, my leg was still healing from the impact of the shield. Growling, I placed my hand on the glass. I could probably punch through it if I wanted. They already know about my strength and the ability to turn into a giant wolf. Correction this was not normal glass, I cried out after putting full force into the punch only to realize this was not regular glass. My hand cracked and I clutched it to my chest already feeling the bones snap back into place. A week before the full moon and my senses were going crazy. I clutched my ears, the constant buzzing of the lights, water rushing through pipes, people walking about and nothing to keep me grounded. Nothing to keep me in control. I sat down with my ears still covered by my hands. There were more sounds, no heartbeats coming closer. "So, what should we ask?"

A woman's voice, the same one from earlier, "let me do the talking, you are terrible at interrogations Tony."

The man who I'm assuming was Tony gasped, "Natasha I'm hurt that you would say that."

I hummed trying to block the other sounds that seemed to be getting louder and louder. A man with short blod hair came in to view, "so it's Perseus, right?"

I growled, "leave me alone." I squeezed my eyes shut humming louder, it wasn't working.

Natasha got closer the other side of the glass. "Perseus, we would like to ask some questions. Is Perseus even your real name?"

I didn't answer her. My head was beginning to hurt. So many noises, the smells where overwhelming. "Answer kid or it's just going to take longer." A man with blond hair said.

The short skinnier blond haired man studied me for a moment before looking up at the lights, "hey dim the lights. I think the buzzing is bothering him." My eyes shot to him and I studied him. I even took a sniff of the air only to smell that he was mortal. "You can hear them buzzing, can't you?" The buzzing stopped and I focused on their beating hearts instead.

I removed my hands from my face sighing in relief. "Thank you. How did you know?"

"I just guessed."

"So, Perseus is that your real name?" Natasha said.

I frowned, "I like to be called Percy, only people who want to kill me and or torture me call me Perseus."

She nodded, "okay, Percy, care to tell me why you seem to show up disaster seems to follow you?"

I shrugged, "wrong place, wrong time. I have bad luck."

The man Tony coughed a laugh, "can you please explain how you turn into a giant black wolf?"

I hummed, "I just can." I smirked when they all frowned at the lack of information I was giving them.

"Care to elaborate?" Natasha said.

"Oh, well you see I'm what mortals call a werewolf."

"So, you were bitten by something?"

"Born actually. Listen I have some business to attend to tomorrow, I would really like to be on my way home."

"Sorry, we can't let you out until we can safely say you aren't a threat."

I sighed, I was not going to get out of here soon. Tony smiled like a kid in the candy store, "so there are more of your kind?"

I hesitated, "yes, but they aren't all monsters." Thunder rumbled in the distance. I had to tread carefully so Zeus didn't smite me.

"What do you mean?" Natasha questioned.

"Um… not all werewolves live in peace." I met her stare. She wanted more but I wasn't going to give her any.

"Where do werewolves live?" I growled. Like Hades, I would give her that information.

She huffed, "Why so secretive?"

I looked away, "none of your business." It came out harsh. If I gave that out then they could have more information to learn of the gods. I couldn't let that happen.

She paused before asking, "when we changed your clothes you had scars all over the place, who did that to you?"

Another growl escaped my lips, "like I said it's none of your damn business."

The blond man tapped Natasha's shoulder, "I think we should stop trying to get answers it's obvious that he won't give us concrete answers."

"Steve is right Nat. We should come back in the morning." Another man with blue eyes said. They all started to leave, I stopped, they really were going to leave me here. "Lights out at 8 so make sure you get comfortable." He said.

I stood slamming my fist against the clear wall, "Hey! You can't leave me in here!" I know it sounded dumb but I didn't want to be locked in a cage so I banged against the wall again and again. "Please!" I slid down pressing my back against the wall. I tried to open a connection with Annabeth but something was blocking me in this room. I looked around and sighed, I was alone, again. Trapped, again. With no way of even finding comfort in the connection, I had with Annabeth and my pack. My pack, the extended family that I was supposed to be in charge of.

 **Okay, guys, I am editing the other chapters as you read this one. I hope you like my new direction this is taking place in between Civil war and Age of Ultron in the beginning before going into infinity war.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I am now working on chapter four right now so expect some more updates this week and next week because I am about to go see my cousin graduate and I will be driving for three days to get to it. I will continue writing on the road but I probably wait on posting the updates. I am actually loving the new change and feel like I made the right decision. I actually want to continue writing it which is better than trying to force it. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Percy's POV:

It's been almost a week and Annabeth's second full moon was tonight. I wasn't going to be there and with Shawn it's even more crucial that I am there. He despises me and wants me to step down from being the pack leader. The all white walls and furniture were boring to look at and the air was almost dry making my wolfish side growl in frustration. They were making me sit and wait it out, trying to make me crack under the pressure. Mortals will never understand my kind, we aren't protected by the mist and for generations, werewolves were hunted down like a prize to be won back in the day. Now-a-days we're are just myths, we learned to adapt to their world while other retreated to the woods and choosing to be in a normal sized wolf form. But now the "world's mightiest heroes" know the truth. The only thing that's keeping them from finding out about the gods is me.

My bones ached with the need to run and prowl the forest like the predator I am. The Gods, of course, are being as silent as ever, probably arguing as to what they should do. I swear Zeus is most likely plotting my death while I wait here stuck in a small room with nothing to do. My head shot up when a door opened and the large blond guy walked in, "Hello Percy, I'm Steve Rogers."

"Nice to meet you," I said in a deadpan tone.

He held up a ball and some other trinkets, "I bright some stuff for you to do while you are in here." He opened a small door and put the stuff in my cell.

I scoffed, "I need to leave not have a stupid thing to keep me occupied while you guys discuss what you want to so with me."

"I'm sorry but we can't. We are under strict orders not to release you. I would if I could."

I rolled my eyes and picked up a weird square that had different colors on it, "what is this?"

Steve sat down, "it's a Rubix cube, it's like a puzzle. You are supposed to get each side to have the same color. Like red on one side and green on the other."

I moved it around, "you humans use this for entertainment?"

He laughed, "I guess we do. So, what is your kind like? Do you have things like this for fun?"

I smiled thinking of my pack, Calla, and Cam always rough playing with each other. "No, we play with each other. The two little ones in my pack are siblings and they always run around chasing one another. We are wolves at heart, we play and always fight but we are family."

"You are in a pack?"

I glared, "I'm not only in the pack, I'm the alpha. I need to get back to them, they will be looking for me."

"I'm sorry. But we are trying to move things along to let you out. You can join us."

I rolled my eyes, anger building up inside, "Why would I join you guys when you are keeping me locked up, especially on a full moon."

"What happens on a full moon?"

I growled and slammed my fist on the wall, "Leave." He nodded and slowly made his way out, only looking back once.

Tony's POV:

"Isn't he a salty one?" I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"You aren't helping, Tony."

"I'm only joking cap, we are doing everything we can to get the council to let him out. Meanwhile I have learned a lot from his blood. Did you know the myths of silver are true? We can stop his transformation with it. As long as he is in contact with it he can't turn. I even think it will even the playing field on his strength." I reached for his watch, "And this thing turns into armor. I need to know how this all works and the metal is like nothing I have ever seen."

Clint turned, "armor? What does it look like?"

I stood smiling, "We need a bigger room, follow me to the lab." I pressed the button on the side and the giant armor appeared, for a giant wolf.

"Holy crap. This is amazing!" Natasha ran her fingers along the white metal that was definitely painted and worn down. It was dented in some places and what seems to be puncture holes from teeth. "This has seen some serious battles. Look at how the handiwork is."

I nodded, "I need to find whoever designed this, if this kid is going to join us then he needs to match the part. I could paint this but not yet, we need to see if we can get him to agree to join us." I pressed the small button on the back of the leg and it turned back into a watch.

"He is angry so I think we should wait for him to think about it. He did say something about a full mon though."

"What do you mean?" Wanda walked in. She was curious about our possible new recruit.

"He seemed very agitated, we should look at some of the myths. See if anything matches."

"He's probably afraid. Think about it, I wasn't too thrilled that you guys came. Plus, the council hates me, I'm on lockdown with Vision refusing to let me leave my room."

I sighed, "he's worried about you. Is everyone packed? We leave next week and Happy will finish the rest."

They all nodded and I turned back to the special cuffs that I was working on so we could transport Percy.

TIME SKIP

We rushed to the video feed as Friday warned us that Percy was in pain and his temp was spiking. He was on his knees screaming, "Oh god what do we do?" Natasha asked.

I squinted, "Wait look." We all gasped when it looked like his bones were snapping and changing, he was shifting but not like before. Even his clothes were ripping and that didn't happen when he did it last time. But, tonight was different. This was forced and it looked painful. It took several minutes before a boy was no longer in the room but a wolf who was snarling and scratching at the walls.

"That's why he didn't want to talk about it."

I smiled, "I want him to join us."

"Tony he's dangerous, we still need the council."

"Yeah, but he's like Bruce and we don't have him anymore. We could use someone like him."

Steve leaned forward, "we wait for the council and we will vote in favor of him joining so we wait."

I scoffed, "who made you the boss?"

"No one, but I am speaking for everyone here."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the computer reading up on the myths. "Has anyone heard of Lycaon?"

TIME SKIP

We entered the containment area hearing Percy calling out, "hello?! Can I please get some clothes and food?!"

"Good morning sunshine!"

Steve rolled his eyes, "what happened to your clothes?"

"You didn't hear me calling out asking for clothes? Humans are insufferable." Clint walked out and came back with clothes, "stay where you are." Percy rolled his eyes. We all looked away quickly when he stood to change. "Humans." I could almost hear his eyes roll. " You all can look now."

"So, Percy does the name Lycaon, ring a bell?"

His eyes shot to me, eyes wide, "where did you hear that name?"

"So, is he your kind's creator?" Natasha said.

Percy coughed a laugh, "I guess you could say, creator." Thunder rolled off in the distance and Percy seemed to go pale.

"What do you mean?" Natasha pressed on.

Percy hesitated before leaning back against the wall, "He's my father."

"Impossible he was born a long time ago."

"Werewolves are immortal, he was the first of my kind."

"How did he become a werewolf?"

He shrugged, "don't know and I really don't care. I hate him and I have cut all ties with him."

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm eighteen."

"Will you age anymore?"

He smiled, "Nope. Can I leave now?"

"Yes, and no," I said before holding up the cuffs. He sniffed the air and growled.

"Get that silver away from me."

Steve took them, "I'm sorry but we have to move to another location we have. It will only be an hour." My heart felt heavy as he backed away and his jaw clenched. But, it had to be done to meet with the council in three weeks. Our hands were tied and Cap is demanding me that I don't let him out and we follow the rules.

Percy seemed to frown as if he heard something and he slowly held out his arms. Steve clasped the cuffs around his wrists and he hissed. They were magnetic and he hands were pulled together like handcuffs. Steve grabbed his elbow and led him out.

He was curious as we walked through the building, He seemed to take everything in. I grabbed his watch and pen and he eyed them, growling slightly, "don't break them" He stopped by a plant that looked a little wilted, "you're killing it."

"Yeah, Pepper bought it for us saying we needed some plant life in here. We aren't good at keeping the plants alive."

We stepped into the elevator and he jumped when Friday came through the speaker, "What floor are we going to Mr. Stark?"

"Helipad, please."

"Sure thing Mr. Stark."

He looked up, "What was that?"

"Friday, she is the artificial intelligence that I programmed." He only nodded, looking confused.

We were about to step on the plane that was waiting for us and he stopped, "there is no way I'm getting on that."

"Come on kid we need to go." Steve struggled to push him along.

"Nope. Not happening. I refuse to even step on it."

After several attempts, we did the only thing we could, we gave him a sedative to help him relax. When we landed he was not pleased one bit, saying he could have been killed. We led him once again to a room that was Hulk proof but was much larger and I added a few things to help keep him comfortable. Percy, still looped out on the sedative growled, "again? Do you have to lock me up again?" His words kind of slurred.

"Sorry kid. It should be long now, we just have to get a meeting to discuss thing because we are already in trouble with them and we can't afford to do it again." Steve said before removing the cuffs and Percy sighed in relief. His skin was red and hot, almost like a burn.

"It burned you," I said while taking a note to see how to fix that.

"Yeah, that's what silver does." His eyes seemed to droop and he sat on the bed, yawning. When we locked the door, we looked back once more and he was sleeping so soundly, he looked much younger. He had almost a childish look to him as he slept, so carefree. The council needs to get their shit together because I don't know how long he will be willing to join us if we keep him locked up any longer.

 **Please review I would love to know what you think of the change. I am willing to take any ideas because your wish is my command.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day before meeting with the Council and I was bored out of my mind. I am able to talk to Annabeth at least. Our bond finally being able to reach each other At least the room had some color in it. The Avengers were actually nice, every night they sat by the clear wall and had introduced me to pizza. We played what humans called bored games which don't seem practical to me but they were entertaining in some way. So, we sat all facing each other while I was on the other side of the wall.

"So, you just need to be clear that you have no intention of hurting anyone. Plus, you need to be honest and all your secrets need to be spilled. They can't be that bad." Natasha said.

I sighed, "I can't, even if I want to."

"Why, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, but the world has things that you mortals would never understand. I am not able to say anything without the fear of someone smiting me on sight."

"Well, if we can vouch in your favor we can get you to be an official Avenger."

I rolled my eyes, "why do I need to join your little gang? I have a pack to lead."

"Because it will help with the council and you will be part of something bigger." Tony said. "We could use someone like you."

I smirked, "well if you put it that way."

TIME SKKKKIIIIIPPPPPPP

I walked in between Tony and Steve down the hallway and up an elevator. My heart hammering in my chest at the thought of being talked about like a piece of garbage. They warned me that the council will be tough and will prod their way through my brain. To find out my deepest darkest secrets. I've been under pressure before and this was nothing compared to holding the world on your shoulders. A man with an eyepatch stood, "welcome Perseus, I shall commence the meeting."

I looked around and no one else was even in the room, "Um… Eyepatch there is nobody here."

He raised an eyebrow, "eyepatch? You will address me as Fury director of Shield. And just wait. Everyone take a seat." I sat at the end with the Avengers around me. That's when people began randomly appearing in the seats, they weren't really there, no scents at all.

Clint leaned over, "it's a hologram." I only nodded, human technology made no sense to me.

Fury stood, "it's good to see everyone again, we are here to discuss what we are going to do with Perseus Jackson."

I raised my cuffed hands, "um… I like to be called Percy. Perseus is a name that people who want to kill me call me. Sorry, continue."

Steve sighed and put his hand on his forehead, "I'm sorry he has horrible sense of humor."

I leaned back and listened to them argue about how I'm a danger to human kind, that everything horrible happens when I'm around. I looked around the room and Wanda and Vision weren't even here. She was practically out casted due to the damage she caused on a mission. A scent made my eyes shoot up. A sea breeze wafted through the air, a rush of power along with it. Of course, now they make a decision, after a full month. A growl erupted from my lips and everyone stopped talking.

"Did you just growl at us?" A woman with blond hair asked. That's when the door opened and Poseidon walked in wearing a suit, he smiled at me which only made me frown even more.

"Now you decide to allow them to know about your existence? You made me wait a whole month?" I was yelling and Poseidon only sighed.

"Actually, we made the decision the first week you were held but Zeus ordered us not to."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Fury asked.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. And Perseus is the son of a god."

The Avengers all looked at me, "That's why you couldn't tell us," Tony said.

I stood slamming my palms on the table hissing as the silver grazed against my skin, "You made me sit for a month, thinking you weren't going to answer me?" Anger was boiling up.

Poseidon only nodded, "I'm sorry but Zeus refused to let us speak to you. Now back to important matters." I sat down grumbling to myself. "Something is coming, and you will need the Greek and Roman gods on your side, you already have Thor the god of thunder but he won't be enough. I can't tell you what but Percy will be an asset."

Natasha frowned, "he's just a kid."

"Indeed, he is but he is a brave warrior, and has protected Olympus twice now. Let him join the Avengers for it will be wise to do so." He looked at me, "be strong Perseus for your father has created many others who are now looking for your blood."

I scoffed, "aren't they always?"

With that Poseidon turned to mist, leaving the whole room void of sound. Fury coughed, "well, who is your godly parent?"

"Can these be removed first?" I held up my hands and Tony gladly took them off without a word, "well, I am Perseus Jackson son of the Roman goddess Lupa and my father is Lycaon, king of the werewolves. I was raised by Artemis and given the blessing of Poseidon which is basically like being adopted. Any questions? Well am I an Avenger or do I need to go back to my prison cell?"

Fury clicked a button and the people in the room disappeared except for the Avengers and him. "Can you be trusted?"

I smiled, "of course, if what Poseidon was true which it is then you are going to need my help some time in the future. But the world you are about to enter isn't pretty. The Greek monsters are real and they do kill. They will hunt me down and so will my father. If you think you are up for it then sure I'll join but under one condition."

Tony leaned back, "I like this kid."

"What do you want?" Fury asked.

"My mate Annabeth can join too if she wants, and we can leave whenever we want."

Fury frowned, "fine, any more requests?"

"Nope. Oh wait, I want my sword and armor back."

Tony sighed and pulled out Riptide and my watch. I reached for them and he pulled it back, "I want to know how these work and what kind of metal is this?"

"Deal. It's celestial bronze. I'll see if Leo will come up, you are like his idol."

Tony smiled, "I knew I was the favorite avenger."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "you are so full of it."

"You love that about me, just admit it."

 _"_ _Annabeth?"_

 _"_ _Percy oh gods I was worried. Well did the gods finally give you permission?"_

 _"_ _Poseidon showed up and well I'm an Avenger now and you can be one as well if you'd like."_

 _"_ _Percy, I would love to. I miss you."_

 _"_ _I miss you too, how about you bring Blackjack up and you can explore the facility with me?"_

Fingers snapped in front of my face, "Hello earth to Percy. What were you doing?"

I looked at Tony, "I was talking to Annabeth." Their faces scrunched up in confusion, "with a mate we are connected in more ways and have a bond that can reach to each-others minds. It's how a pack can communicate as well if we are spread apart.

Steve stood, "Well how about we show you around then eat some lunch."

I smiled, "thank gods, I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony's POV:

We all watched as Percy walked around the main common area that had the main kitchen and living room. He prowled around with silence and stopped by one of the several plants that were dying given to us by Pepper to make it more "lively" in here. He walked over a placed a finger on the flower, and it started to grow again, color returning to the pedals. It was amazing with what the kid can do.

"How did you do that?"

Percy paused, "Um... I can control plant life and water."

"And you just forgot to tell us that information?"

"No, I just thought I couldn't trust you." He stopped and took a deep breath through his nose. "Why do you smell like anxiety?" He said to Clint.

Clint paused, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Percy pointed to his nose, "scents don't lie. Do you not trust me?"

"I don't trust anything I don't understand. You could be dangerous, and I have a family to go home to."

"Well, it's a good thing that I won't do anything to hurt you because I have a pack to go home to-" He looked at the window where the landing pad is. "No way." A smile graced his lips, "Is there a way to go out there?"

"Friday open the door to the landing pad."

"Sure thing Mr. Stark."

"Why do you want to go ou- Holy crap what the hell is that!?" A black figure was barreling towards the landing pad.

"It's Annabeth and Blackjack," Percy said with a huge smile plastered on his face. Horse with wings, a Pegasus, can this world get any weirder?

"Is that a Pegasus?" Steve asked.

"It is, and his name is Blackjack."

Blackjack landed with a blond woman hopping off it's back. She was moving towards Percy with a face that had pure anger. "Perseus Jackson! You left me alone with the pack on a full moon and for an entire month!" She grabbed his arm flipping him over, making him land on his back.

He groaned, "Hey Annabeth, I missed you too. I'm sorry."

"I thought I told you to never disappear again! Gods I swear you have the worst luck." We were all shocked unable to say anything, and Percy actually laughed when she had the knife at his throat.

Percy pushed her hair from her face, "I'm sorry, I wanted to be there on your first full moon."

She pressed her cheek into his hand, "I know you wanted to be there."

"Um... can someone please explain what's going on?" Natasha said.

Annabeth stood, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I'm Percy's mate, nice to meet you all finally. Mr. Stark, I am a big fan of your work!" She turned back to Percy, "I'm still mad at you."

Percy stood, "Listen, guys I need to get back home, I have things I need to take care of. I can come back I swear."

I smiled, "Sure as long as you come back, I don't want to have to hunt you down again."

"Tony, you can't be serious."

"Dixie chick serious," I said to Steve who held the look of bewilderment.

Percy smiled, "Alright, I'll be back I promise as long as there will be food."

"Are you kidding between all of us we always have food."

"You ready because Shawn is pissed you aren't there. He's trying to get the others to leave. Vanessa is refusing to go."

I had no clue about what they were talking about. Percy nuzzled her neck, "I'll deal with him. Blackjack how are you doing buddy?" Percy and Annabeth laughed as if they were having a conversation with the Pegasus. Man, I need a drink or maybe five.

Percy's POV:

I loved the feeling of Annabeth's arms wrapped around my waist as we flew back to camp. Having the connection with all the pack members open again made me relax. They were all okay and healthy. When we got back to our separated area that the gods have given us to keep the campers safe for full moons, and temper tantrums since Calla and Cam were at the age of unpredictability.

Calla was the first to notice me, "Percy!" She ran at me latching on to my leg. "Where did you go?"

"I was taken by some mortals with superpowers."

"Superpowers! Conner and Travis taught me what superheroes are. Are you a superhero?"

I picked her up, walking towards her mother's cabin, "most definitely. You can be a superhero too."

"But I don't have any powers."

"You don't need any powers to be a superhero."

"Well here is the alpha himself, after getting taken down by mere mortals." I groaned, rolling my eyes. Shawn, of course, he has to be an asshole. I put Calla down, Vanessa taking her and Cam into the cabin.

"Shawn, I couldn't just rip mortals apart, I did what I could-" My head snapped back when his fist connected with my nose. I growled, wiping my face, blood smeared on my hand.

"You are a piece of shit for an alpha. You're weak just like how your father describes you."

"Shawn knock it off!" Annabeth yelled. I held my hand out, "Annabeth how about you go and tell Chiron I'm back and will come find him later. "But-"

"Trust me Annabeth; I'll be fine." She huffed and sent a thought down the bond, " _You better be careful, he's been psychotic since you left."_

 _"I will be fine, I've dealt with worse."_

"You are pathetic, just a child playing dress up."

I have no clue how my fist connected with his face. It just acted on its own. "I'm tired of dealing with this shit Shawn, I am getting fed up with all your bullshit. First, you tell Calla and Cam it's honorable to murder demigods. That is against my order, all our pack rules." Nyla came running from where the pavilion is, Bear close behind.

A bit of sunlight glimmered off the piece of metal that Shawn had in his hand. "Shawn, why are you holding a silver dagger? I don't want to make this any worse for you."

"Like I said you are just as your father described you. to be." He launched at me. I swiped his hand away, dodging each of his blows. I never reached for riptide even when he managed to cut through some skin. I growled and shoved him to the ground as I shifted, snarling into his face. I backed off when he let out a small whine.

I turned back, rage still making me tense, "If you don't keep your mouth shut and follow my rules you will never be able to return. If I feel that for one second you can't be trusted, you will be removed from the pack and if you were to step anywhere near this camp, I will personally slice your throat. Do we have an understanding?"

His nostrils flared, anger radiating off his scent, "I understand." His eyes wouldn't meet mine.

I stood straighter as Nyla walked over, "oh good you put him in his place." She smiled, "the great Perseus Jackson returns! So, you got beaten up by little mortals."

I rolled my eyes, "I couldn't fight back like normal. But they know, the gods permitted me, a new prophecy seems to be starting. I need to go talk to Chiron since the gods need me to save their asses, again." Thunder boomed, "oh you know it's true. Listen I have to go back to the mortals, so you and Bear are in charge, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be alpha for however long you need."

I snarled and shoved her a bit out of playfulness.

I met up with Chiron and explained everything and what the gods told me to do. I looked at Annabeth, "Would you like to go with me and stay and talk to your idol?"

She smiled wide, "Oh, my gods I can't wait to see his inventions! He's brilliant Percy!"

I rolled my eyes, "well what are you waiting for, let's take Blackjack and go." I grabbed her hand.

We got back to the Avenger's HQ that night, Steve who seems to be the fatherly figure frowned his arms crossed, "I thought you would be back earlier."

"I'm sorry I never gave you a time on when I would be back. Annabeth is going to be staying with me, here."

He frowned, "in the same room?"

I smiled and patted his shoulder, "I promise we'll behave."

"It's an honor, sir. So, you were stuck in the ice that long? Is it weird seeing all this technology?"

He smiled, "I have adjusted well. But it is a little weird with how much the world has changed. Let me show you to your room, I'm sorry I don't have an extra room for you Annabeth."

I wrapped my arm around her, "no worries, we will share, she has to go back to Olympus anyways to continue building."

Steve stopped, "Olympus?"

Annabeth smiled proudly, "I am the architect of Olympus for the gods. I'll be gone by the afternoon tomorrow."

He nodded looking at anywhere but our connected hands. I could tell he was uncomfortable, "Let me show you to your room. Did you already have dinner?"

I rubbed my stomach, "yes we had deer."

Annabeth shook her head, "Percy."

"Oh, so you like venison? How do you like it cooked?"

I frowned, "I didn't cook it."

Annabeth smiled, "we can eat raw meat."

"Oh, so you are like him then?"

I smiled when she made her nails shift. "Yeah, but I was bitten."

"She's amazing for someone who has just turned a month ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Bittens, have a harder time learning control."

He stopped, "Here is your room, You, are staying next to Clint and Natasha." He pointed one way then the other.

"Thank you. I have never had an actual room before. It's more of a human thing." I said as I walked in, Annabeth right behind me. We gasped at how big this room was. Dark furniture and the floor was a light carpet. It had its own bathroom with weird tech to turn the shower and tub on. I looked at the giant black surface on the wall, "Annabeth what is that?"

She laughed, "it's a tv. You can watch stuff on it. Here look." She picked up a weird rectangle that had buttons. She pressed one, and the black screen turned to life.

"Woah. That's cool, how does it work?" I said brows furrowing.

"it's like a giant phone, you get cable and have different tv shows." She handed me the remote, teaching me how to use it. Her strawberry shampoo and vanilla scent washed over me.

"This is going to be so weird."

"Yes, it will be, but you will handle it. We will end Lycaon's reign, and demigods will be safe."

"He's even hunting mortals. I am going to have to kill him, aren't I?"

She sat in my lap, "you will do what you think is best. I am with you every step of the way."

"How could I be so lucky to find you?" I kissed her neck, nuzzling her a little.

"Maybe you have some luck." She leaned into me a little more, "how about when I come back from Olympus we can continue this. Besides we don't want them to hear us on the first night, you are staying here." Her lips traveled up to my ear, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Well you are making it very difficult to agree with you," I said a little breathless.

She gave me a wicked smile, "I didn't say anything about touching." A low growl rumbled in my chest as lust filled her eyes.

"I guess that would be okay, as long as you don't make any noise."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm thinking of writing another crossover with Percy the Son of Lupa and Lycaon, I have recently fallen down a hole in Supernatural and teen wolf in which my friend and I have been discussing it non-stop and now I feel the urge to write it/both. So if you like supernatural or teen wolf be on the lookout for it. I'm still going to continue this one so no worries.**

 **Percy's POV:**

Annabeth left way before sunrise to go to Olympus so I slept in the room alone, her scent already starting to fade. I sat up when I smelled food being cooked and the brown water that humans call coffee. It smelled and tasted amazing. I made my way towards the delicious smell, everyone was already up quietly talking amongst themselves. They all looked up when I came into the room, "Hey kid, what are you doing up early?"

I shrugged, "I smelled the food."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "all the way from your room?"

"Yeah, it's a wolf thing. What are these?" I poked the weird breaded desert that was filled with what smelled like chocolate.

"Its a chocolate croissant would you like one?"

I scrunched my nose and followed a scent to something that would be better for me to eat. I smiled when I found one that had some bacon in it, "I'll eat this, it has meat."

Tony raised his eyebrows in bewilderment, "how did you know?"

"Like I said, it's a wolf thing."

"Do you not like chocolate?" Natasha asked.

I shrugged, "I don't really like it. Too much of it makes me sick." I walked over to the counter, getting myself water when a ding made me jump, "what the heck was that?"

Steve laughed, "it is a toaster, have you never seen one before?"

I frowned as I thought of all the things I possibly don't know. "I don't really live with mortals and the demigods at camp don't have technology because monsters can catch your scent that way, Well, they had this stuff but, I never really needed technology." I sat down and sipped water as I observed them casually discussing different reports and how quiet it has been these days. I wish I could say the same thing, but my life has been nothing but chaos and disasters. I scanned the room looking for danger out of habit. My skin tingling when a new noise of different things that I didn't know the name of. I ate about five of the croissants and my stomach was still growling.

"So, Percy do you go to school?" Natasha asked.

I looked up, "um... no? Does learning math and how to read count?"

"You haven't been to a school?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "well I lived with the hunters of Artemis who are constantly traveling and spent time with my father's pack, so I never went to a mortal's school."

"Are you telling me everything in your file is fake?"

"What file?" I was confused, why is it so important to go to a school?

"I'll take that as a yes." She said.

I stood stretching after eating, "is there a pool here?"

Tony smiled, "yeah it's above us." I nodded in thanks and practically ran to the elevator.

I jumped when a woman's voice came through the top of the elevator, "What floor would you like to go to Mr. Jackson?"

"Um... the one right above us please, the one with the pool."

"Sure thing Mr. Jackson." I walked out and whistled at the size of the pool, the stench of chlorine burned my nose but I loved it. Since I couldn't get soaked I jumped in the water, sinking to the bottom. I sighed with relief as the sound of water swishing drowned out the excess noise. It was so peaceful under the water and my eyelids felt like led.

****TIME SKIIIIIPPPPPP****

Tony's POV:

I looked at the clock and Percy's been at the pool for a long time. I stood, "I'm going to go check on Percy."

"Okay, we'll start making lunch then and then I'm heading home." Clint said.

I slowly made my way into the pool area. Percy nowhere to be seen. I looked in the water and noticed him at the bottom of the pool and his eyes closed. Oh, gods, he drowned. He's definitely dead. "Friday how long has Percy been under water?"

"About four hours Mr. Stark."

"Is he alive?" I gulped, nervous about what I'm going to hear.

"His vitals are stable and he seems to be breathing normally."

He can breathe underwater, he's like Aquaman. The water seemed to churn and his eyes shot open and he lurched from the water and water shot at me, making me fall. "I'm friendly! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Percy closed his eyes and sighed, "sorry you startled me. Here let me dry you off." He touched my shoulder and I was immediately dry.

"That is awesome. I didn't know you can breathe underwater, anything else that I don't know about?"

He shrugged, "probably but what's the fun in knowing all the secrets?" His teeth seemed to change as he gave a grin that could only be described as wolfish.

"True that let's go to the others, I'm sure lunch is almost ready."

Percy's movements were graceful, and not human. He barely made a sound as he prowled about behind me. If there was a noise that he had never heard before he would tilt his head like an animal would. He was quiet as we stood in the elevator. He was always observing and his eyes scanned the room as we walked out. He sighed when he took a deep breath like he smelled something. We walked closer and I could finally smell what they were cooking. Percy sat down as the food was placed on the table. We were all talking and chatting amongst ourselves. Percy was laughing as we argued over the little things.

"So, Percy, you said you had a pack who are they?" Natasha asked.

Percy smiled, "Well I'm the Alpha and Annabeth is my mate. My sister Nyla is staying in charge while I'm here with her mate and my best friend Bear. Then you have Calla and Cam who are twins, they are only four and their mother is Vanessa. Then there is Shawn who is a shit head who needs to know his place. Outside of him, the pack is amazing. We are growing though, Nyla has been reaching out to the other small packs or the rogues who are looking for packs."

"Will we ever get to meet them?"

Percy shrugged, "soon, right now they are still just settling in and getting to know the campers since we share the camp with the demigods. You will love them, but until we get to know each other I don't think you will meet them, yet. The only issue we might have is they are a little skeptical and untrusting towards mortals."

Clint nodded, "seems fair. So, do you like the room and stuff?"

Percy shrugged, "It's okay, I like sleeping under the stars more." We continued talking and Percy was smiling and even laughing. Suddenly Percy straightened his fork that we finally made that wasn't silver crunched in his hand. His nostrils flaring and eyes churning. He suddenly shoved his chair back with a growl.

"Is everything okay?" Wanda asked.

Percy was tense, "no, he's in the city. He isn't supposed to be here my intel was wrong." He quickly rushed to the elevator and disappeared behind the doors. We all stopped.

"What was he talking about?"  
"I don't know cap. But something is up, something big." I looked back at the elevator. The look in his eyes was of pure anger and a hint of fear. Fear that he only showed once, when we first captured him. "Friday please let me know when Perseus returns."

"I will Mr. Stark."

 **Percy's POV:**

He made his presence known the moment he stepped towards the city. He was supposed to be in Montanna, not New York. I shifted and ran to camp, I asked Annabeth to meet me there. When I got back to camp the pack was frazzled. "I thought he was in Montanna! Why is he here?" Vanessa said. She ran her hands through her light brown hair.

"I don't know why he is here but we need to stay calm. He can't get through the border." I said while shifting back to my human form.

Nyla frowned, "it makes sense, after all the rogues he's sent and the ones we got rid of. He could be pissed or is coming to gather them all up, to strategize. Percy, we made him angry, he probably knows we've been trying to recruit."

I looked around, "where is Shawn?"

They all paused, "we don't know he wasn't here this morning."

I growled, "I think I know who told him what we are planning. I knew I should have kicked him out when I had the chance."

Annabeth sighed, "well he's obviously planning something, we do know that he wants control. He is only after power and we need to plan on how we are going to protect us and the campers."

I smiled at Annabeth and nuzzled her neck, "Nyla I would like you and Bear to go find some allies. We are going to need more pack members. You two need to put on the charm and tell them we are all in danger, especially since we don't know why he's been turning people. The gods know something is coming and we need to prepare, the mortals I'm with are going to help us."

Vanessa frowned, "I don't think we can trust mortals. What do you think we should do about Calla and Cam?"

I looked over at the two little wolves who were chasing each other around a tree. "It would be best if they stay behind the border and be with the campers who are more than willing to help with them."

"I trust you, Percy, I think you are brilliant and you are more than ready to shovel this burden. I understand that you are young but I trust you."

I smiled at her and took Annabeth's hand, "Just stay in my cabin so you can be close to the campers. Someone will always watch over the twins for you. Nyla and Bear you two need to hurry and find some werewolves. I wish you luck."

"We will find someone I promise Percy." Bear smiled at me.

Nyla gave me a hug and I put my forehead against hers, "I love you, big brother, take care of yourself."

I ran my hand through her hair, "I love you two, and you be careful out there. I want you to contact me every week, no matter what."

She nodded and hugged me one last time both of us taking in each other's scent. When they left I said goodbye to Vanessa and Annabeth's hand wrapped around mine. She had to go back to Olympus and I knew she had to but I felt a pang of sadness as we had to part ways once again. "I love you so much, Percy. When I am done with what I'm building I promise to spend every second with you."

I smirked, "how would we be spending those seconds?"

She kissed my ear and nibbled on it, " I think you can come up with a few things."

"Think we can spare a few minutes?"

She rolled her eyes, "Only a few minutes because I have to go back" She squealed when I picked her up and rushed to my cabin.

 **Percy's POV:**

I stepped into the Avengers HQ. I twisted my watch around as I waited for the elevator to reach the floor for the Avengers. I sighed in relief when the doors opened and the smell of food reached my nose. Everyone was chatting until they saw me walk in. Steve folded his arms against his chest, "where did you run off to, and why did you destroy a fork?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "well you see, my birth father is back in town and well let's just say it isn't a good thing. Anyways I went to my pack, I had things to take care of."

"How do you know he's in New York?" Natasha asked, her brows furrowed.

"We have a connection, one that can't really be broken, but it can be blocked and he unblocked it."

Steve nodded, "So, why is he so powerful other than being the first of his kind?"

"He's the king, remember when I told you two months ago?"

"So, you are a prince then?"

I shrugged, "sort of. I was exiled from the pack so some see me as a traitor." I nibbled on the pizza already missing hunting with my pack.

"Why were you exiled?" Natasha asked. She sounded sincere.

"It's personal."

Tony clapped, "well instead of playing twenty questions let's eat."

I felt a gentle finger scratch along the mental bond, Annabeth. I opened the connection and was bombarded with dirty thoughts. My knee slammed against the table, everyone looked up at me. I choked on my pizza and stood suddenly, "I- I need to go." I quickly rushed to my room, that wicked little thing knew how to push the right buttons.

I heard Tony's voice, "well that was weird. What's with this kid?"

The next morning, I walked out of the room silently padding around the rooms to not wake anyone. I struggled with figuring out how the "toaster" contraption worked when a large boom rumbled in the distance. An alarm was going off in the building, Tony rushed out of his room, "Hey kid do you have your armor?"

I held up my arm, "I never take it off."

"Well suit up, it's time for your first mission. Are those The Little Mermaid pajamas?" I sighed, I guess I wasn't going to eat my breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for not updating! I've had a lot going on recently but yay! I was able to squeeze out some words. I don't know why I'm having such a big writer's block on this. I have so many ideas but for some reason, it is getting harder to write them out. I had a chapter typed out but the document got deleted and I just kind of lost the motivation. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Siting between Cap and Tony was annoying. I felt squished and claustrophobic if it weren't for my armor my nails would pierce my skin by now. I hate human technology and cars were the worst contraptions ever. When we made it to our stop, I shoved them out of my way, the need to kiss the solid ground. "Thank gods! I hate cars!"

Tony laughed, "well I never would have pegged you for someone to be afraid of cars. Alright let's spread out, a group of hydra followers was reported to be here. We should split up to block all exits." Steve went with me, Clint and Natasha, Tony and Bruce decided to go together. Why did we bring the Hulk, I don't really know. We entered the back area, and I put my ear to the door, "uh, what are you doing?"

I shushed him, "I'm listening for heartbeats. I count five, eleven including us. They smell like mortals, but I can be wrong." I slowly opened the door, Cap, closely behind me. I prowled through the corridors following the scents of the people we were looking for.

"Do you know where you are going?"

I rolled my eyes, "stronger senses, remember?

The place also smelled like mold, making my stomach clench at the smell. I could hear them now, "so what do you think of the recruits?"

One of them shuttered, "they scare me, but we need their strength and immortality."

I turned my head a bit, "do you hear them?"

"Yeah, they have new recruits." Oh, this isn't good. They are messing with something they don't understand. I started to pick up the pace; my footsteps were silent as I moved. Poor cap could barely keep up with my pace. I turned the corner and bumped into Natasha who held her gun up to my head, "I could have shot you!" She whispered.

I held my hands up, "sorry. They are over here." I moved around her and Clint to continue my search. I kicked the door open, startling the five men inside. They scrambled around trying to gather their stuff, the big one in the middle pointed their gun at me. I ducked as a bullet flew through the air, my ears rang. I rolled snatching one guy who was trying to run away and slung him behind me; Cap caught him. They all stopped moving when Tony landed, "alright hand up where I can see them." They all did what they were told except for the one with the freaking gun. He ran out the back door, "I got him!" I said chasing after him.

"Hey, kid! Wait!" I rolled my eyes and continued after him.

"Hey stop!" My armor was weighing me down, so I pushed the button, pulling up my hoodie to cover my face. I sped up and jumped when a bullet barely missed my arm. Damn this guy was fast, almost as fast as Steve. We ran through the streets, I growled. I'm getting nowhere with this, just when I was about to turn a bullet embedded itself in my leg making me fall. "Oh crap!"

"See ya kid! I know what you look like!" My head shot up, a growl rumbling in my chest. Thank gods the bullet wasn't silver. I shifted, and I swear the look on this man's face was priceless, "what the hell are you?" He stumbled back, falling backward. He tried to scoot away, but in this form, I'm much faster. I shifted back, "I am an avenger, so you are coming with me." I hissed when my arm moved; I could feel my body trying to heal around the bullet. I heaved the man up, "so what is your name?"

"Hail, Hydra!"

I snatched his mouth, "Oh no you don't!" He tried to struggle out of my grip, but I held him tighter. I ripped the tiny capsule from his tooth. I head-butted him, and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious of course.

The other Avengers showed up I smiled, "see guys I told you-" Then I was tackled by a freaking hellhound.

"This kid just brings weird around."

I shifted and let out a warning growl. The hellhound seemed to lower itself before attacking. We rolled around before I finally had my jaws wrapped around its neck. It made me think of Mrs. O'leary, but I did what I had to do. Three bullets hit the hellhound, the gold dust going into my mouth making me gag.

We all sat in silence; I winced every time the car jerked, Natasha kept bumping into me. I was covered in gold monster dust from head to toe.

I sighed when I sat on the plush couch in the Avenger's tower. "Thank goodness you are all back!"

I smiled at Wonda; she was so nice. It made me upset that she is on lockdown. Vision on the other hand creeped me out, "hey Wonda! Ow!" I snarled at Banner who held a cloth up to my arm.

"I have to get the bullet out."

"Oh Percy, you're hurt! You look horrible by the way." Wonda sat next to me.

"It's nothing. Oh, trust me I know I look as bad as I feel."

"Okay, I'm going to pull the bullet out. On the count of three. One!" Banner moved quickly before my fist made contact with his face.

I growled, "you said three!"

"Sorry, I wanted to do it quickly."

I turned my head to the elevator when Tony walked back in, "Alright everyone is in their confinement, and it was a job well done. Percy, what was that thing that attacked you?"

I smirked, "it was a Hellhound. The weird thing is they are usually afraid of my kind."

"What do you mean?" Wonda asked.

"In the monster world, I'm the monster. We rarely get attacked and when we do, let's say we never lose." I stood stretching, "I am going to shower because I have some monster dust in my hair and up my nose."

I stifled a laugh when I heard Tony, "man the kid is powerful."

_TIME SKIP_ YEAAAHHHHH!_

I sat down at the breakfast table, everyone was already there and eating. Steve smiled, "morning sleepy head."

I yawned, "mornin'" I snatched a large piece of bacon okay it wasn't just one it was more like six. I sipped what the humans call coffee and man this stuff was good. "So what is the plan today?" I looked around, "where is Clint?"

Natasha smiled, "he went back to his family. Also nothing, we don't have anything to do unless we get a call."

"Sounds like a good lazy day."

I laid in the pool, the water calms me. I closed my eyes thinking of my sister and Bear. Gods I missed them, " _I miss you too brother."_ I jumped, I didn't mean to send that down our connection.

 _"Nyla! You finally answered me! Where are you?"_

 _"Colorado, there was a small group of rouges that want to join when we need them, Bear and I will be heading home soon. So what should we do when we get back?"_

 _"Hmmm... we need to go on a long run, I miss our races. How is Bear?"_

 _"He's good, sadly he is asleep right now. I will see you soon brother, I love you."_

I opened my eyes, a smile spreading, " _I love you too."_

 **Please review I would love to know what you think! Again so sorry for the wait.**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja**


End file.
